


Cornered

by stgulik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Three Broomsticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgulik/pseuds/stgulik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Snupin LDWS prompts:<br/>Three Broomsticks<br/>Anticipation<br/>300 words or less</p></blockquote>





	Cornered

The night Ravenclaw won the Quidditch final, The Three Broomsticks was standing-room only. Remus promptly lost track of his companions in the crowd, but eventually he spied his real objective waiting in a dark corner.

“Lupin.” 

Remus leaned against the wall and smirked. “Didn’t think you’d make it after Slytherin’s trouncing.”

Severus’s voice slid into his ear, low and sexy. “I anticipated one very good reason to show.” 

Remus swallowed convulsively. All the heated looks and meaningful remarks they'd exchanged the past few weeks might just come down to tonight. With any luck. 

Severus turned and leaned in; one hip brushed against Remus’s, seemingly due to the crush of people, but oh, what if it wasn’t. Remus moved closer. “You certainly-” 

“Evening, Remus!” 

“Oh, hi, Rosmerta.” The new barmaid was quick on her feet, and the rest of her assets seemed equally admirable, but her timing was abysmal. “This is Severus.”

“What can I get you two?”

Remus felt Severus’s hand on his back. The sensation was electric. 

“Um, Peter’s getting drinks,” Remus replied. 

The possessive hand began to slide lower, lower…

“Oh, he’ll take forever, luv. Give me your order and I’ll be back in a sec.”

Lower…

“That’s okay, Rosmerta.”

Severus’s fingers wormed their way between Remus’s shirt and trousers.

“No worries.” Her brilliant smile was full of promise. “Anything for you, Remus...”

When the fingers finally made contact with skin, Remus jumped. “No!” he yelped. “Uh, no. Thank you.” 

“Right, then.” Rosmerta turned away, crestfallen. She elbowed through the crush and was gone.

The calloused fingers began to caress. “On the pull, isn’t she? Lucky I kept you focused.”

Remus chuffed a laugh. “Bugger. She’ll never serve me again.” 

“A tragedy,” murmured Severus. “We’ll just have to go someplace quieter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Snupin LDWS prompts:  
> Three Broomsticks  
> Anticipation  
> 300 words or less


End file.
